Searching for children: Murdock rant
Gir finally decided to go on a mission with a group so i offered my assistance free of charge this time, our job was to find missing children of one of the families living in our town. First thing we did was gather as much information as we could about the family and what they were doing until the kids disappeared, after that we went to the last place that the kids were seen at. Wuwei proved useful for once well her Imp atleast, the little guy saw two places that seemed to stand out in the forest that we were searching in, first being an old shack and the second being an open field that didn't really fit into the forest, Gir wanted to split the group up as did the Wuwei, but since there were only two places to checkout we decided to not split up and just check both of them, since the field was closer we decided to go there first. Once we arrived at the field we saw 3 tigers with some kind of defensive scales, we tried to take care of them quickly, but they managed to call in reinforcements, Ophe and I got hit pretty hard and after that we dealt with the tigers without any casulaties, Wuwei even managed to scare off one of the Tigers, after the fight Gir ripped out the tigers platings because they seemed like thay could be used in armor making, i would know because i can make armor from that stuff, Ophe managed to find some tracks of different sizes that lead to the old shack that the imp saw before, so having no other leads we went after them. Once we arrived at the shack Wuwei's imp went off to check inside, but for some reason it didn't come back, so we were rational and just knocked on the door. Some old man looked at us through the window and Wuwei suddenly threw a pebble through the window smashing it, once the window broke Gir and Wuwei suddenly collapsed in slumber, Golin talked with the old guy a bit and he let us in, so i slapped Gir to wake him up. Once inside this strange guy was saying that he had a second personality, he talked strange and he was very cautious about us checking out his house, i think he was a '''sociopath'. He wanted to give us a riddle, if we won we would get a tour of the house, if we failed to answear, he would have taken one of us as a slave, what the bloody hell does he think he is making such demands, but for some reason we went with it and Gir even managed to solve the riddle, but the fukin sociopath wanted to give us another one. Wuwei instead of answearing his riddle gave him one of her own, the guy tried to answear, but didn't really manage and so he called her a liar and was preparing to 'fire a goddamn Firebal inside the house! '''I wasn't gonna let him do it and quickly tackled him to the ground, then Ophe ran to help and took off some sort of an amulet from him that seemed to glow red, but once he took of the amulet the guy just blew up and with him he took Gir aswell. Gir just disintegrated, the explosion was too strong for the guy, i'll miss him, i know i don't seem like i care about anyone, but i just don't like to show weakness, since that is what got my past friends killed. We tried to give what gold we found to the family and ofcourse we found their children so it's not all sad, it's just that we made someone happy at the cost of someone else's life.